Malodours are offensive odors which may be personal and/or environmental in origin. They may be encountered in the air and/or on many surfaces such as fabrics, hard surfaces, skin, and hair.
Industry is constantly looking for compounds, or combinations thereof, possessing malodour, in particular body malodour, counteracting (MOC) properties. Such compounds may be used in MOC products such as deodorants and antiperspirants.
Many fragrance compounds, and compositions thereof, are known to possess MOC properties. However, there is an on going need for the identification of fragrance compounds, or combinations thereof, possessing superior malodour, in particular body malodour, counteracting properties. Such fragrance compounds, or combinations thereof, may positively impact both the MOC and hedonic properties of compositions and/or products to which they are added, resulting in increased consumer acceptance.